Of kisses and punches
by Rollu
Summary: "...love cannot be washed away with pain." A collection describing some of the relationships we see in hetalia. Will range from fluff and cuteness to angst and drama, because good and bad is a dangerous slope. last drabble: Germany&Prussia-Germancest
1. drabble1

**_Author's note:_** So yeah, this is the first drabble of what will be a _long_ series of drabbleshorts of different pairings within the hetalia series. I will of course be doing OTPs like and , but I want to expand and write for different pairings, maybe even some crack.

I want to try to write for as many different pairings as i possibly can. If you read and like, I would really appreciate any feed back, including pairing ideas. I'd be happy to hear!

**P.S: **Every drabbleshot will be about the same length, unless stated otherwise. I also have the tendency to use their human name when writing so watch out for that. Usually their actually nation names will appear in the fics, but not as often as their human names, so watch out.

And Enjoy!

* * *

APH Drabble ~+~ For you

* * *

"Ah!...Are you okay, Su-san!"

The expressionless man nodded as he stood up after his last fall, smiling slightly to the shorter male who tried to lift him up. Had this been a normal trip and fall incident maybe Tino's face wouldn't have had the strong amount of concern in it that he held now. Berwald wasn't the type of person to clumsily lose his balance and tip over (he wasn't Italian), and he definitely never would make a person worry over such a little thing. Even when losing his balance and footing climbing up a cliff he stayed composed, shrugging the ordeal off like he didn't just fall to the ground a distance of 20 feet.

Maybe Tino would be far less concerned if he hadn't stood up and shrugged off the blood running down his arm.

"Su-san! You have to be more careful!"

" 's Ok."

"No, its not okay!"

The smaller blond was quick to make his friend sit down, inspecting the fresh wound with worried eyes. From looking at it he decided that it was definitely _**not**_ a flesh wound and it was definitely _**not**_ okay to live with untended. He grabbed his travel bag, looking through it for an emergency kit of sorts, and was relieved to find all he was looking for in a little convenient box. Setting the box at his side, he started pulling the ripped and bloodied pieces of clothing covering the wound to get a clear view of the man's shoulder. Skin was torn and blood was pouring from the gash, making the pit of Tino's stomach ache with unease.

He wiped and cleaned the wound, verbally expressing his worry when the Swedish man grunted at his careful touch, responding with various 'ah!'s and 'I'm sorry!'s. Berwald never said a word though, and soon his shoulder and arm was wrapped thickly in white bandages.

'Are you okay?' Tino couldn't help but ask as his companion gazed at his bandaged side, his face expressionless again as he looked at himself. But he shrugged in response to Tino's question, only to fain more worried attention from the younger man at that.

"Really, Su-san, I don't understand." The Finnish man pouted and sat beside him, sighing. "Why did you try to climb up there anyway?"

" 'caus."

Tino turned to see and outstretched hand in front of him, inside the palm of which held a small flower. The petals were pure white, with long streaks of a deep violet, adding a beautiful contrast to the glowing majority.

" 's f'r you..." Berwald placed it in the blond's hands, smiling at the soft blush that then flushed his face.


	2. drabble2

APH Drabble ~+~ Bedtime stories

* * *

Romano sat on the edge of his bed, frowning and thinking just how **_much_** of an idiot his 'boss' was. Telling him a bedtime story? What kind of joke was this?

"I don't need this, idiot!"

"But, Roma~"

"NO!"

Romano huffed and folded his arms, turning away from the pouting Spaniard. He took it upon himself to look away from the brunet before he started lashing out, again. Honestly, he didn't understand Antonio one bit. The man was so clingy and...happy that it made no sense. He would run up to the young child, emerald eyes gleaming as he blabbered on excitedly about something. He never quite understood it all; some of the things he said were in Spanish and her never really paid attention to those lessons he was given. But still, the man was cheerful, bubbly, and oblivious, more reasons for Romano to diss him right?

Especially since the man couldn't tell that his young ward was no longer a child but a young teen (tween). As such he had no need for bed time stories, right?

"Aw, why not? You used to love my stories!"

"When I was a kid, you bastard. I don't need it."

The dark-haired youth continued to huff, knowing full well that Antonio was whining at the foot of his bed. Romano busied himself to laying back and kicking his feet in the air, wiggling his toes to the ceiling that still seemed so far off. He didn't want this childish...whatever the elder nation was planning on telling him.

So he was not pleased to see Antonio sigh and lay down over his bed.

"Ah! Go away! Go be a dumbass somewhere else now!"

Antonio pouted, looking up to the now sitting Romano and sighing. It wasn't until that moment that Romano realized just how green those eyes were. They weren't just bubbling with excitement like they always were or like he always thought they were. No, it was something else.

Antonio was sad, even disappointed.

Romano sighed and laid down next to the Spaniard, much to Antonio's confusion. "? Romano?"

Said youth turned away, fighting the red blush growing on his face, "...just tell your damn story already Spain..."

Antonio blinked. "Yay!~" He placed a hand on the youth's head, smiling when he wasn't rejected.

"There once was a lowly farmer..."


	3. drabble3

APH Drabble ~+~ Maybe

* * *

"Hmph. Seems like you've finally done it." Arthur was beside himself in amazement, seeing the great and heroic America down and out. "Feels great not to be the one sick in bed for once."

Alfred was indeed sick; he laid in bed with what seemed to be a really bad cold. He had been sneezing and coughing for a few days now, and Arthur was a bit disappointed that he couldn't go see the sick nation due to his busy schedule. But now he was her in America's house, watching as the younger nation attempted to sit up, only to lay back down in agony.

"...ha,ha Iggy.." Alfred said between coughs. "...I'm just glad you thought so much of me to visit."

As Alfred coughed into his hand Arthur twitched- only slightly though.

"Idiot...I came to rub it in your face. And don't call me that!"

"Aw...you really do care Iggy."

"Shut up!"

The Englishman was standing at the foot of the sick bed, arms now crossed as he gave the hero a dignified glare. He didn't care, he rally didn't. The man was an idiot who wouldn't keep his mouth shut if he was paid to -which, coincidentally, Arthur actually tried doing that only for it now to work. A bumbling fool who worked himself into becoming sick, the guy who always made fun of his elder nations, especially when they were sick (Arthur mostly).

He didn't care, not one bit. SO why did looking at Alfred's pale face give his stomach such a painful knot?

"I guess...you should try to get some sleep." Arthur turned away from the younger blond, his hands on his hips. He didn't receive a verbal response though, Alfred simply laid back and pulled the bed covers closer to him. He nodded slightly. Arthur didn't move.

"...you're gonna *cough* watch me huh?"

The elder nation scoffed, trying to laugh off the blush that was creeping upon his cheeks. How dare his body betray him! Just because he was **_planning_** on watching him...

"N-no, I'm not you git! I am just waiting to see if you actually listen to me for once."

"Well don't worry...heroes don't die!" Even sick his grin was annoying. England groaned.

"I'm leaving."

Arthur turned away and started towards the door with no protest from Alfred. Though when he heard more coughing, almost choking sounds from the younger he turned back just in time to see the blood the blond was hacking up. He ran back, yelling, worried, scared to America's side.

"You've really done it this time..." ...maybe he did care a little.


	4. drabble4

APH Drabble ~+~ Like a cat

* * *

Sadiq could not for the love of Allah keep the frown on his face as he looked upon his young ward asleep in bed. His bed, in fact, something that did not exactly put him in a good mood as he arrived home ready for his afternoon nap. But he came home to find the young Greece already within the silk folds of the sheets, snuggled between lush pillows, and delightfully unconscious.

How swell...for _**him.**_

"Hey kid! Hey..."

But he looked so peaceful laying there that the older nation just couldn't yell at him. Times like these were the only times he actually didn't want to strangle the child. The brunet looked so innocent and helpless, which may very ell be another reason why Sadiq didn't kick him out of his room. The child was cute or at least appearing to be cute.

"Hmph..." Sadiq sighed "...figures you'd be sleep 'n my room.."

He took a seat on the side of the sleeping Heracles. The child was laying on his back with one arm behind his head, the other lying freely at his side, the baggy clothes he wore just barely hanging onto him, the end being long enough to cover majority of his legs. Only his ankles and feet were openly visible.

"...hm." Sadiq raised a finger and poked the peaceful child in the arm. No response. "He sleeps soundly...like a cat, huh?"

He poked the child's side, and was amused to hear a soft giggle; even though he was asleep he still felt everything. Children are very ticklish, he remembered, then started poking his stomach repeatedly. Soon enough Heracles was smiling and giggling unconsciously, his hands moving from where they were to his stomach. There was no force in those movements however, so the only reason Sadiq stopped was because Heracles' hand grabbed his own.

And didn't let go.

"Hey-" He had the thought of yelling subconsciously, to wake Greece up but didn't. His hands were so much smaller, much more pale than his own. He touched the little fingers and smiled.

Damn cuteness.

Sadiq reached over and touched Heracles's' face, hovering over when he heard what was a childish purr from his ward. "You _**are**_ like a cat..."

He poked a cheek. Same response. "..ya know, you're kinda cu- _**OW!**_"

Heracles' lifted his head up and took Sadiq's hovering finger into his mouth, biting it with sharp teeth. After emitting a few swear words Ottoman pulled his finger back and frowned at a now grinning Greece, eyes still closed in serene peace.

* * *

**Note:** Yeah, I used the word Allah, I know. There are a lot of Islamic people in the world.


	5. drabble5

APH Drabble ~+~Do you care

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Doitsu! Doitsu!"

The German turned to hearing his name for the fifth time that day. Now he wasn't going to say 'go away' to the approaching italian- no, he nevr did that. BUt each time he could feel his patience twindling down to almost nothing, so he was hesistant in responding to Feliciano.

"Oi, what is it Ita-"

Ludwig whaty started to speak untilhe saw Feliciano's face. The Italian was staring at him with his eyes wide open, their gray depths brimming wiht tears. At seeing that the German felt a pang of guilt, guilt for somehting of which he had no idea.

"...Italy?"

"D...Doitsu..."

At once Ludwig noticed something was Felicianon was happy, sad, or scared the first thing he did was jump into his Doitsu's arms. It was an unfallable fact. He tended to knowk the straong man off balance and off guard at any thime of theh hday. But no, he didn't run inot him. He didn't hug him, didn't jump into his arms. He just stood there, cheeks flushed and tears streaking his face.

Germany neither felt relieved or worried. He felt guilty...for who knows what.

"Italy, what's wrong?" Ludwig took a step forward. Feliciano wiped his face with his sleeve, only for more tears to fall.

"...tell me, Doitsu.."

Ludwig blinked "Tell you what?"

Feliciano sniffled, moving closer to the taller nation, his eyes now directed at the ground. "..t-tell me that you...care."

"Huh?" Ludwig could admit he was caught a bit off guard with that. Yet he didn't complain when Italy finally approached him, burying his face in the taller man's chest.

"Tell me that...please? W-won't you...?" He blinked again, confused as he wrapped his arms around the shuddering body in his grip. "Why Italy? What happened?"

"You left me...I know you did..." Feliciano sniffled It was then that Germany heard it, the sadness lacing Italy's sleepy voice.

**_Sleepy voice. _**In the middle of the afternoon...

"You had a...bad dream?" Feliciano nodded, sniffling. Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Italy, I... care too much to leave."


	6. drabble6

APH Drabble ~+~ Yaranai-ka?

* * *

Kiku smiled lightly as he gazed over the grassy plains he now stood in. He was never surprised at how beautiful his homelands were during the springtime; the wild flowers of white and pink bloomed over large fields of green, wide and full of life. The sun shined down beautifully, highlighting the best parts of his lands, bathing it in yellow light.

It was such a perfect day, he mused to himself as he softly sat upon the grass, right next to his guest. Heracles was already laying on the grass, his brown jacked folded like a pillow beneath his head, Though his eyes were closed, Kiku knew that the Grecian wasn't asleep, but still, he couldn't help calling his name.

"...Greece-san?"

He received a long sigh in response. Heracles opened his eyes to look at him, quietly humming 'hey' to his short friend.

Kiku smiled. "I'm glad you could come visit."

"Yea...your homeland is...beautiful, Nihon."

Kiku continued staring forward, content to sit there instead of laying back like his friend. He could admit he felt flattered after visiting Heracles' home. Greece was a beautiful place itself, with gorgeous architecture left over from his mother. It had such a worldly quality, and he definitely understood why the Grecian didn't want to build over such buildings. A slight breeze started to blow through and both nations staying in relaxing silence for a moment.

Until Heracles spoke. "..Oh, Nihon."

"Hm?"

"...yaranai-ka?"

After saying that Heracles noticed the dark colour that suddenly flushed the Japanese man's face. At first it seemed like Kiku was going to respond, but only a short squeaking sound came out of his open lips. The Grecian's interest spiked at that, and he actually sat up in order to get a better look at the dark haired man.

"W-what are you-?" Kiku voice was no where near manly.

"Hm?...So what does it mean?...I heard that a lot today..."

Kiku blinked, covering his blushing face with the sleeve of his kimono. "...W-where exactly did you **_go_** today?"

* * *

**Note:** "Yaranai-ka?" Literally means "Wanna do it?" You know what sense that's in _

...if you've ever heard of 'kuso miso' you will know what I'm talking about...please don't google it for your own sanity.


	7. drabble7

APH Drabble ~+~ Numb love

* * *

He knew of the pain before he even felt it; a dull and numbing feeling rushing through his body, spreading like wild fire from the place his body was pierced. Francis stared at the wound, seconds ticking away like hours, while he tried to comprehend the mind buzzed with shock, fear, and most of all confusion, even while blood flowed like water and tempers flared.

Did he even notice his enemy's expression at that moment? The pain on his face? The tears in his eyes...?

"...E...England...?" His vision went blurry, almost faded, while he stared ahead. What was he even doing now? He barely remembered. The pain in his gut...the sword in his abdomen...oh right.

He was fighting with his favorite blond. Fighting a battle neither wanted to win.

"T-this is how...how things turn out?"

England and France had been at bitter ends of aggression for so long, _**too**_ long to know whether victory would rally be as sweet as legends say. Swords had clashed, metal sparking at each collision, each drawn together by the strength of their anger. They've fought for as long as they've known each other, with Francis knowing just how the younger felt about him. He knew why Arthur clashed with him every time they met, touched, or even locked eyes with each other. Then why now? Why were things so different, and so difficult?

Why, for the first time in any of their battles of scuffles, did Arthur truly injure him?

Arthur looked up, eyes moist, pouting. "W-why did you actually let me do that..."

For some reason it wasn't a question. Francis peered into those emerald eyes and felt his heart stop, if only for a second.

"...I guess...one hundred years makes you weak."

His fingers reached to grab at the hilt of the blade buried in his stomach, and his hand grazed over his enemy's. Arthur's arms went slack and he trembled, afraid to pull his weapon out, then afraid of what will happen if he stayed. Francis coughed, feeling blood start to pool in his throat. The wound was no joke- his legs were numb and he could barely stand himself. But, something suddenly swept over him and he began chuckling, laughing still while he collapsed to his knees, the younger country kneeling along with him.

"Why in the _**hell**_ are you laughing?" Full tears ran down Arthur's cheeks now, his anger dissolving as he realized Francis wasn't getting up, that he was seriously injured.

"Have you finally...got it now?...are you okay?"

Arthur blinked. "What? W-what do you mean, you're-"

Francis shook his head, coughing, and gave the blond a weak smile. "..._ma chère_... pain cannot wash away love."


	8. drabble8

APH Drabble ~+~ Awesome talent

* * *

Roderick sat still, upright with his eyes tightly shut, his mind going elsewhere. His fingers stayed where they seemed to be glued to the spot, grazing gracefully over the stone white keys. The melody of his music filled the air, low yet soft, flowing prominently through his ears. Though not his ears alone, for a certain passerby stood at his door staring.

Gilbert watched, almost hypnotized by the show. The Austrian was a master at his art form. It was like he zoned out everything else, all existence fading out besides his and his alone. A body moving of its own accord-creating a beautiful symphony with fingers like ghosts, harmonious, elegant- was like watching the manifestation of peace. Half way through the song, Gilbert scowled. but not because he didn't like the song. He could admit when someone other than himself had awesome skills.

Its just that his _**awesome**_ presence was being ignored! So he walked through the open door, still frowning, to stand behind the Austrian. Roderick seemed as tuned out as he looked. His facial features were serene though he was concentrating, who knows how hard, on the piano. Gilbert reached out, not caring whether or not he's interrupt Austria's song when he grabbed his hand. He did interrupt, by the way, and gained a more than confused glare.

"What are you-"

"I wanted to come say hi Roddy~"

The Prussian tried for his most innocent smile which still looked like a smirk to 'Roddy's' eyes. Roderick was a little beside himself with annoyance.

"There was no need for you to forget basic manners when interrupting someone." He huffed.

Gilbert smirked. "Well I just couldn't wait to show you my extreme awesomeness today!"

The Prussian either didn't see or completely ignored the rolling of Roderick's eyes. "Let me show you this..."

Gilbert reached over and held both of the Austrians' hands in his own. The appendages now hovered over he piano keys and Austria squeaked a little after realizing what the other nation was doing. Confusion couldn't describe the feeling Roderick got as his fingers were led along the keys, led by _**Prussia**_ over the keys, the _**correct**_ keys. The familiar melody played again, a continuation of his interrupted song. Each tone was correct and loud, though slower than before, but still the same song. It was the same beauty.

Roderick was blushing now; Gilbert stood leaning over his sitting form, his him on his shoulder and his breath tickling the brunet's neck. In fact Gilbert's mind was the clearest of the two, with thoughts of just how great his hidden talent was.


	9. drabble9

APH Drabble ~+~ Personal Space

* * *

Germany was a very organized and reserved person. He himself knew this and at times found himself proud that he was one of the more careful and, dare we say sane, nations. Ludwig was only loud with others when he felt it necessary, though anger seemed to get the best of him at times. He respected others' privacy greatly and just as he wouldn't want anyone prying into his personal space bubble he doesn't go invading others. It was an unspoken contract made with every county from first eye contract.

Unfortunately there were certain nations that were exceptions to this law. And, once again unfortunately, one of these two nations wasn't scared easily by glares.

America. What in the world made _**that**_ guy want to hang around him?

"Hey Germany!" The blond turned around in time to meet the unexpected embrace of Alfred. "What's up?"

Ludwig felt his eye twitch. "Hello America."

"Well hello to you too1 hey~" Alfred grinned widely, wrapping his arm around Ludwig's. "Let's go do something! Hugh? Won't it be fun? We could go hang out, now that the meeting's over! We could get somethin' to eat, or catch a movie~!"

The speed at which the American said those words caught Ludwig a bit off guard. Before he knew it he was being dragged arm in arm by an excited Alfred. Strangely enough the German felt himself used to such disregard to his personal space bubble by dragging, though he was a bit uncomfortable with the person that was invading it. It was very rare for the younger blond to speak to him outside of meetings, but to drag him away?

To _**where**_ he wondered?

"What is going on?" Ludwig managed to shed his confusion for a moment to ask one single question. To this Alfred quickly turned on his heels to face him, grinning.

"Its just like I said, we're going to hand out together!"

'But...why?"

Ludwig was surprised to see a large pout suddenly overshadow the blond's once smiling face. He looked into bright blue orbs and immediately regretted what he just said- he'd never seen anything less than a smile on America's face.

"Do...do we really need a reason?" Alfred looked up to the taller man, his arms now at his sides with fingers wiggling nervously. "Even for me war gets pretty old...I'd rather just hang rather than have to fight battles. I just thought...you'd rather have that too, wouldn't you?"

Ludwig looked to that expectant face, one that was bathed in sad seriousness and sighed. Defeated. "...Y-yes...that would be nice..."

Then the German was actually happy to see that smile, wide and bright, that was offered to him along with an outstretched hand. He took it, not minding the faint blush that crept upon his cheeks after their fingers became intertwined and the younger nation was leading him again.

But it was okay. Alfred didn't mind his own red face either.

* * *

**Note: **This is the first recommended drabble for me to write! Requested by Sammy1250. Yayz! GermanyxAmerica, not exactly a pairing I read alot, but I enjoyed writing ti especially towards the end. Now we just need more ideas. MORE! I know you all have some!


	10. drabble10

APH Drabble ~+~ Old times

* * *

With a loud sigh Rome sat back, jabbing his broken stick at the crackling fire between him and his companion. H mindlessly poked at it while his eyes wandered elsewhere, mainly towards the clear star-ridden sky above their heads. Unlike him, however, the blond across form him seemed content with watching the small flames, seeing them blaze then die down with each passing wind. Germania was not as easily distracted like his Roman friend, and as such could take his attention towards something and _**keep**_ it there.

To him it looked as though the brunet would get up and wander away at any moment.

"Hey." Rome spoke suddenly as their eyes eventually locked onto each others'. "You look tires."

Germania wasn't shocked at that, not in the least, though he was a tad bit surprised at what his friend had said. Amused you might say, because he for one hadn't even noticed this accusation.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes."

"Hm."

The blond blinked and for the first time that night actually felt the weight of the fatigue clinging to his body. Thinking about it he could feel the slightly droop of his shoulders and the obvious change in his normally straight posture. But he was a soldier, a fighter; he wasn't very affected by such things since it showed weakness and weakness was something he refused to show anyone. Not even close acquaintances would be able to tell when he was truly like that: weak.

Except of course, for Roma Antigua. An oblivious man with wise insight- how very amusing.

"You should take a rest- I can watch. Its not like we're going to get attacked!"

The German man resisted the urge to twitch. Barely. Since when did they _**not**_ get attacked by enemies (Or Roma's 'friends') at night? but Germania didn't take the time to formulate a response, mainly because he couldn't. How the other man snuck up on him he had no idea- or just knew that he let his guard down way too much around this 'friend'- but suddenly there were rough fingers combing through his hair. There were soft movements meant to relax, and at once Rome's two hands were easing at stress and Germania actually twitched this time

"Hm..." Roma hummed "You need to relax more often~"

Where this strange, strange man learned such things were a mystery. But it felt good. Too good for he felt his eyes close and his body slink down, relaxed, until somehow his head was laying in Rome's lap. Rome was glad for this though, for he lifted the long strands of hair and began to loosely braid them. He braided it as long as he possibly could, letting it fall back to place on the side of Germania's face when he was done.

"Ah~' The brunet's voice was lower now, though still a cheerful hum. "Looks better this way~"

Germania exhaled. He really felt tired felt almost like sleeping, his body was so relaxed, a total betrayal of how he was supposed to feel right now. To be the protector, the watchman, the responsible one. He couldn't sleep.

"...Roma."

He said finally, opening his blue eyes to the Roman's peaceful face, unconscious with sleep. He was smiling, like he always was, bent over the German as if to guard over his form. Germania sighed and sat up straight, letting Rome fall softly to the ground where he slept uninterrupted while Germania stared up at the sky, aimlessly poking their still roaring fire with a broken stick.

* * *

**_Note:_** Yeah, I just had to write something for these two. Just aw~

Take it whichever way you want, they could be just really close friends~


	11. drabble11

APH Drabble ~+~ Thunder

* * *

Gilbert sighed for what was probably the fifth time that _**hour**_ as he watched the window with feigned interest. It was Friday; it was a perfectly food Friday night and they had to spend it inside! Outside rain relentlessly pummeled the ground below. Every now and then the Prussian would see a flash of white-blue light in the clouds above, then he's wait to hear the thundering crash that always followed.

It was dark, cloudy, rainy, and loud. Worst situation ever. Maybe, just _**maybe**_ he'd risk getting wet to go outside, but he dropped that idea after seeing lightning strike a nearby shrub. He was not impressed.

"Aw, Gil, don't be sad~!"

The only upside to this day was the fact that he was with his best friends. He could hear Antonio's reassuring hum from the other side of the room where he sat with Francis.

"I'm not sad!" Gilbert pouted as he moved over to lie across France's bed. "This day just freakin' sucks! I'm just disappointed with how _NOT_ awesome this day is!"

The Prussian's red eyes narrowed as he stared forward at France, who was now chuckling very loudly from his spot on the bed. He had Antonio's head nestled in his lap where his fingers carelessly wandered through brown tuffs of hair. "You need to relax, _Mon ami._ Patience is a virtue~"

Antonio giggled along with him. "_Sí, sí. _Relax more, _mi amigo._ _Es muy divertido_ that way~"

Gilbert frowned. What kind of friends were they? Laughing at him! He'd ditch them but he had nowhere else to hang out, not to mention he'd get soaked trying to leave. That and maybe... maybe he didn't _**want**_ to ditch them. Even just being there made him calmer, despite the fact that they were trapped inside and he had the slight urge to hit them.

"Hmph." Gilbert scoffed. "Whatever."He crawled closer to the other tow on the bed to lay by Francis' side, who immediately began to mess with the Albino's hair as well. It went strangely silent in the room then, the only noise being the constant patter of liquid against concrete, a steady and calming rhythm. Francis leaned back against the bed's headboard to steady himself as his friends relaxed on either side of him. They closed their eyes, hearing each other's soft breathing, smiling at the warmth. Time seemed to slow for a moment, the heartbeat of the world stopped and it was just those three laying there.

"Hm." Gilbert hummed sleepily, nuzzling his head in the Frenchman's side. "...it's too bad I'm stuck with you guys, huh?"

The annoyed tone to his voice was gone now. Francis smiled, nodding. "We're stuck with each other, no?" He ran his fingers through the hair of an already sleeping Antonio, Gilbert sighing in his side.

* * *

**Note: **BAD TOUCH TRIO! /fangasm I had to write something for them eventually, and what do you know, FLUFF.

Much luffs to all mah alerts/favs :heart:


	12. drabble12

APH Drabble ~+~ First

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

Matthew sighed, staring down at his pet bear in exasperation. Kumajiro could never remember who he was...why? He wasn't transparent was he? The blond raised a hand to his face, staring at his pale flesh in confusion. He could see himself perfectly, so why was it that the other nations couldn't see him? Countries like Cuba and even England confused him with his brother Alfred. Alfred...

Why was he always second to America?

"Oi, Matty~!

A loud voice suddenly rand out to his ears, a cheerful sing-song tone calling...him. The young nation turned around just in time to have two strong arms wrap around him, causing him to drop his little white bear in the process.

"...uh...w-what?" The teen muttered in confusion, his face turning red at the close embrace.

"Hmph! Aren't you happy to see me Matty? My awesomeness should bless you kiddo!"

Kumajiro growled a little from his spot on the ground in disagreement, very unhappy with this sudden change in environment. Matthew however, was still frozen in shock. Prussia was hugging him tightly, calling him by a correct name, despite the fact that it was actually a nickname.

But a nickname for _**him**_ not _**Alfred.**_

"Y-you came...for me?"

Gilbert frowned, pulling the shorter nation closer to him. "Don't I always? Its like you never believe me!"

The blond pushed the albino back just enough so he could look up at him. Gilbert's red eyes were filled with general interest, just like they always seemed to be when he came around to see him. _**When**_ he came to see him. which was more often these days. He'd always been surprised to see the Prussian there, staring at him, smiling and talking to him without any problem. Looking as if the being before him wasn't a transparent ghost. Matthew blinked at feeling Gilbert's arms drop from their place around his shoulders and the sudden loss of heat he didn't know he was enjoying. He felt empty with out it, and his face turned redder at realizing he wanted those arms around him again.

"Well Matty..." Gilbert spoke, his tone slightly dejected. "...if you don't want me here then..."

The Prussian then shrugged, a frown on his face while he turned as if to leave. And he would've left if it wasn't for the tug of fingers on his sleeve.

"No..." Matthew spoke quietly, his eyes averted towards the ground like it would stop the elder from seeing his blushing face. "...you don't have to leave."

"Well I don't wanna." Gilbert wrapped his arms back around the smaller for,. smiling again as Matthew buried his face in his chest. "I like hanging around you Matthew...you're way cooler than that brat brother of yours!"

The young nation smiled, a familiar warmth flowing through him at hearing the Prussian's voice. But he wondered why his heart was suddenly beating so quickly, or why he melted into the elder's arms when he was pulled up for a kiss.

Or why he was first to Alfred for once.

* * *

**Note:** Oh gosh~ I fell off on updating -_- but don't worry they'll be back up! This one was a request by MataHari-chan (PruCan) I enjoyed writing it~~ ^_^

On to the next! More request peoples and much luff~!


	13. drabble13

APH Drabble ~+~ Tight feeling

* * *

" sir?"

Toris was shaking, whether with shock or fear he didn't know. But he was definitely shaking, shivers running down his spine while a cold chill clung to his bones, freezing him. He had just enough courage to turn his wide eyes towards a distraught Russia huddled over in the corner of the room.

It didn't surprise him too much that the man was shaking also, covering his ears with his hands, almost clawing at his head. His light blond hair was disheveled and his usual jacket laid on the ground beside him, the sleeves cut and torn. It seemed as though the Russian didn't hear the soft voice of the younger standing in his doorway, slowly approaching him in the dark room.

"!"

Now his voice was louder, just a tad bit more stern as he stepped toward Ivan in the corner. His face was shrouded in shadow, eyes closed in anguish. Tears streaked down his face; it traveled down his cheeks and over various bloody cuts, making muddled streaks of red down his face. Toris may have released a squeak of fear, but he couldn't tell. He seemed to be deaf to everything.

And blind to all except the figure in front of him.

"Hey...Lit.."

Toris continued standing over him, not knowing what to do or how to respond. "...R-Russia...?"

"Can you...make them stop?"

The brunet blinked in confusion, leaning in closer to try to see his face clearer. "...stop what?"

_**"The gunshots."**_

Lithuania's eyes widened considerably as he stared directly into violet orbs, eyes filled with so much emotion. So much hate and pain mingled together into wet violet. Ivan was shaking, almost _**spazzing**_ from his spot. He was hyperventilating, his own eyes widening as he stared towards the man in front of him. Not _**at**_ him but in his direction, his pupils finding visions that weren't there, seeing people that weren't standing before him. It was loud, too loud. Red covered his vision, mangled limbs and splattered of flesh blood painting a white canvas. There were screams echoing in Ivan's ears,- screams that were drowned out by the sound of metal bullets, loud and in quick succession.

Deafening.

"Make it stop...please." The Russian started rocking back and forth. Tori eventually kneeled next to him, against his better judgement, and hesitantly placed a hand on his cold shoulder. This made Ivan uncover his ears and look back at him, confused.

"...T-Toris...?"

"M-Mr Russia I...I'm not sure if I could really be of help but, I can try..."

Ivan blinked the rest of the tears from his reddened eyes. Sniffling, he didn't attempt to wipe the wetness from his face before pulling the brunet down to his level, down into a wide hug. Such a simple action shocked Toris more than anything, because such an action coming from Russia could be marked by some as the most shocking/threatening thing ever to happen to them. But instead of being scared, Toris for once felt like there was something different behind this. He didn't flinch once when he wrapped his arms comfortingly around the bigger man, nor did he when the grip around his shoulders became a little too tight.

* * *

**Note:** I'd been wanting to do something like this and what do you know, I did! =¬=

I'd really love some feedback on this one, because I need ideas! Oh, and remember a few drabbles back, Bedtime stories? Well, I'm thinking about writing Antonio's special tell about the lowly famer and the giant tomato!


	14. drabble14

APH Drabble ~+~ Odd

* * *

"Sooooooo..." Francis stepped behind his victim, gin as wide as his hair is blond. His voice was just as cheerful, the one vowel drowned out into a long song of sorts, a steady melody. Not a melody his companion seemed to enjoy, judging by the shorter nation's facial expression. "...what's going on _mon ami?_"

Vash frowned. He felt a twitch pulling at his right eye and it took a considerable amount of concentration not to let the natural occurrence take over his face. _**That**_ man was speaking to him again, eyes sparkling with something he instantly didn't trust. Not that he trusted the other blond at all; it was just little things like this that made him more suspicious. And Vash didn't like it at all.

"Nothing now go away, you!"

"But I don't wanna~"

According to Vash the Frenchman was completely invading his privacy. He didn't once think back to the fact that they were in a public setting- a park to be exact. Even so, the man had no right to bother him. He had the right to walk around this park to look at the passerby, to touch the glass life. But he did _**not**_ have the right to walk over to Vash's seat and place a hand on his shoulder, grinning with some underlying purpose. No, Francis was completely invading his privacy.

So the Swiss man had promptly held the object in his hands closer to his self and glared back defensively at France.

"Is there a reason you're here or do I have to shoot you?"

France couldn't ignore the menacing tone to the shorter blond's voice, so he removed his arm from Vash's shoulder and opted to sit down. He sat a little farther away on the bench though. Anyone could guess on any occasion that Switzerland had a gun on him and probably be right so to be on the safe side he avoided sitting too close. He was still pretty close by Vash's standards, but at least now he wasn't touching him.

Vash still didn't like it though.

"I've been meaning to ask you a question for a while now. Since I happened here by chance I figure, why not?"

Vash blinked. "What sort of question could you possibly have to ask me?"

"Why you're so cold to me." Francis said, smiling. A normal smile, Vash noticed, though not as happy as the Frenchman's smiles were before. Odd.

"Cold? I'm not cold!" The Swiss man turned to full look at the taller nation.

"Well, it still seems that way, non? I mean..." Francis averted his eyes to the sky, his blue eyes gazing at a canvas the same color. "I seen you earlier and you looked so peaceful. But you see me and you're already prepared to shoot me!" He looked straight at Vash, holding his arms up in mock surrender.

"I wasn't even planning anything! I just wanted to see how happy you were, _Mon Cher_."

Vash's cheeks turned pink against his wishes. He was watching? "W-well...it's because you always act so creepy! Straighten up then-"

"Well...' France pointed to the object in Vash's hand, the one he had been trying to conceal. "May I draw with you then? _S'il vous plaît?"_

Vash frowned, and then mentally kicked himself when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare pencil. Sure he almost jabbed the Frenchman with it as he handed it over, but that still didn't get rid of this weird feeling that started annoying him. Odd.

* * *

**Note:** Soooo...school is going to be starting soon. :tear: Sad, but hopefully I'll be able to keep posting every week, and because I'm late from the last 2 updates expect a double post today. Yay!

Much luff for all the feedback people! And dear KawaiiAnoni, consider this an answer to that challenge! I just couldn't turn it down. I consider FrancexSwitzerland to be an odd pairing, you don't see this, at least I haven't. Thank you for your feedback and I hope you like this one! :3


	15. drabble15

APH Drabble ~+~ Night surprise

* * *

"What the _**hell**_ are you doing?"

"Ve~ _Fratello, fratello_ look~!"

Really, Romano had been expecting for his little brother to do odd and unexpected things. After all Veneziano was known for his off the wall craziness and general lack of common sense. At least, it seemed that way to the brunet- and a good amount of others- so anything unexpected should be expected right? Not like he was surprised or anything to be woken up at night by his half naked brother. No, the elder was just very agitated and very upset by the actions of his younger sibling, but he wasn't by any means _**surprised.**_

Now, _**pissed**_ is another thing.

"But I don't want to...dammit..." Romano had tried to slink back under the comfort of the bed sheets only to be bothered even more by an anxious yet cheerful Veneziano shoving at his unmoving body. It was annoying to say the least, and after a few more moments of his brother's shoving and 'Ve~Fratello~'s he finally sat up grumbling.

"Fine, fine...dumbass..." The brunet's voice was laced with sleep and his eyes were only half opened when he sat up. After standing, barely, he was immediately dragged by the arm out of the comforts of his room and down a flight of stairs. The slight tumble down woke him up completely and he was able to follow passionate Veneziano outside to their porch. "The porch?"

Romano gazed around his dark surroundings, pouting. "...how great."

"I know~"

The elder Italy rolled his eyes. It was definitely the middle of the night- all lights there and in the distance were dark, the stars high in the sky sparkling. A swift breezed blew and Romano shivered when the cool night air hit his bare chest. He was so glad he was wearing pajama pants, if not he's be completely frozen. He turned to his brother, who was holding his arms and shivering. He was cold, probably due to an oversized jacket being the only thing he wore.

"Ch, you idiot! You're freezing aren't ya?"

"N-n-no! I want to be here!"

Romano rolled his eyes again. "So what was the point of this?"

"That~!"

Veneziano pointed an enthusiastic finger toward the night sky. His brother followed his hand, turning his head towards the highest point of the sky. There the moon sat, huge and shining, above them in crisp, red light.

"...a red moon..."

"Ve~ isn't it _fratello? Bella, bella~_"

Veneziano clapped lightly and took a seat on the porch steps, still staring up to the moon in wonder. Romano looked at him, still pouting. He was cold, he was tired, and he was annoyed right about now. But the moon did look beautiful...so he found himself sitting next to his younger brother, staring at the red light of the night and smiling ever so slightly when an arm draped around his shoulder.


	16. drabble16

APH Drabble ~+~ Scare

* * *

"T-then you will? For me?"

"Sure...I guess."

Matthew had long ago stopped questioning his elder twin's issue with horror movies. He was completely terrified of them, that fact was obvious enough. But why the elder blond continued to rent them or buy them in order to watch was just a little confusing, and one day Matthew took it upon himself to ask his brother _**why.**_ _**Why **_did he insist on scaring himself silly?

_'Because I'm the hero of course!' _He would exclaim, holding his arms in the type of pose that supposedly showed how heroic he was. What a load of _**crap**_ that was but Canada hadn't the heart to actually express that feeling. He had always ended up watching the movie with his brother at risk of being scared himself just because Alfred couldn't be 'heroic' without some type of 'sidekick'. The Canadian never found the thought of viewing slasher movies with him appealing, but somehow he couldn't speak up against it happening.

How wonderful. His mind gave off phrases of sarcasm his lips never released as he watched the patriotic hero hesitantly flip a thin disk into his DVD player.

"Well...this is it." Alfred laughed anxiously as he settled back on the couch, remote in hand. "Y-you ready for this?"

His younger twin sat next to him, red blanket hanging off his shoulders, and shrugged as he watched the screen load. "Whenever you are."

"Oh, I'm always ready!"

The anxious undertone to his voice didn't exactly support that claim. Soon enough the movie finished loading and Alfred, with a shaky hand, raised is remote and pressed play. Next to the couch Matthew switched the table lamp off, and with it being their only light source they were left in the dark with the T.V illuminating them in faded blue light. Alfred had already cuddled up to his twin, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

"...so what's this about?" Matthew whispered. The screen was dark, showing a cloaked man moving swiftly through the woods.

"It's about the crazed psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!" He responded back quickly, pouting as the figure on the screen reached a wooden cabin, pulling his hood down as he approached the door. "Its some type of murder mystery- OH! L-L-look now!"

The cloaked man pulled a grated machete from his long sleeve. The scene changed to the inside of the cabin, where a woman and her young son, both dressed in rags, huddled in the corner of an almost empty room. Alfred jumped; the machete was forced into the door, and in one slice was cut open. He lifted his weapon, eyes shining red, and took a step forward, menacing. Up until another blade, large like a meat cleaver, sliced through the top of his skull, a flurry of liquid crimson spewing over the screen.

There were screams of surprise from the shaking victims in the cabins, sounds fusing with the yells of fear already falling from the North American twins now huddling together in a shaking mass. Cheek to cheek with teary eyes stayed glue to the screen, a limp body fell to the ground and a red blanket was thrown completely over two blond heads.

* * *

**Note:** I'm just so disorganized lately D: Every weekend I'll be able to update hopefully. But for now...Americest! XD Next I have some Germancest planned...just everything incest these days.:O I'll get out of it soon I promise! But until then... is there any oneshots you guys wanna see? I'm willing to write and there's a poll up if you wanna see. I'm partial to RomanoxTomato but ya know whatever ¬_¬

Oh and mah birthday's on teh 16 this week! Pfffff as if ya'll wanted to know xP

Thanks to all the alerts/favs/reviews guys!


	17. drabble17

APH Drabble ~+~ But...

* * *

The cute little chirp of 'piyo~piyo~' squeaked from the beak of a cute little yellow bird as it flapped its wings, floating through the air with ease, heading towards its known destination. He floated across the room and into the hallway of the familiar house, landing silently on a mass of silverish hair. He wiggled for a moment, getting comfortable in his nest of soft locks, before piping up again.

"Kesese..."

The owner released a short laugh-hiss as he acknowledged his pet's presence. "Stay quiet! Our plan depends on it!"

Gilbird chirped in agreement, and settled out of sight as Gilbert crouched low in his position again. He stood outside the door, looking into the organized kitchen of none other than Germany. The man traveled from place to place in his kitchen, flurry of white railing with him as he moved. Why West was wearing an apron Gilbert didn't understand. He thought Ludwig was too….manly to do such a thing. Though he also never pegged his younger brother as a man who enjoyed baking treats.

But what did that matter? The albino grinned widely, happy he hadn't been noticed yet by a zoned out Germany. Those cakes the blond could make were freakin' _**awesome!**_ Almost as awesome as he was! That definitely counted for something.

Soon red eyes spotted the current object of his affection. A cake, freshly baked and still leaking steam, sitting atop its plate pedestal on the table. It was kept on the highest pint of the table, just sitting there, tauntingly beautiful in its deep curves of chocolate. Being the first one Ludwig had baked it was cooled enough to be iced; it was decorated in three different types of chocolate, three colors blending together on its delicate flesh.

Humming, wiping a bit of drool away from his lip. Gilbert sighed. "…damn that looks good…"

At this point the taller blond in the kitchen had slipped another cake pan in the oven before adjusting the heat setting accordingly. He exhaled, placing a black oven mitt down on the counter before waling away, tugging the knot of his apron as he went to the second door.

"Kesesese…._**perfect!**_" The Prussian whispered to himself, sneaking into the now empty kitchen. In seconds he was hovering over the cake, knife in hand. Quickly, he knew, and he could have a huge slice of cake to himself. He brought the knife over, mentally measured his piece, and…

"Bruder! Put the knife down!"

Jumping, Prussia's grip on the utensil tightened. By the door was Ludwig, crossing his arms and glaring _**threateningly**_. Gilbert laughed nervously, unmoving from his spot. "Oh West! I was just testing your cake for texture, because you know bad texture could mess up the synchronization of the desert-"

"No, you can't have the cake Gilbert. Put the knife down."

Gilbert pouted his best pout, looking to his brother with feigned hurt. 'But West~!"

"No."

"Hmph. Fine then."

Gilbert brought the knife down anyway, making two quick cuts before Germany could reach him and snatch his arm away. He took the knife and placed it on the table while keeping his eyes on his mischievous elder brother.

"Gilbert!"

"Weeeeeeeest~!" Gilbert whined, and the grin gracing his facial features highlighted the bratty form he gave off.

"That was my cake!"

"That you need to share!"

Ludwig blinked, frowning, while trying to contain his anger. "No, bruder!"

"But….but…Ich liebe dich!"

The Prussian man hadn't tried to struggle out of his brother's grip knowing he wouldn't be able to. But only one of his wrists were being held, and that gave him the perfect opportunity to grab the piece of chocolate cake he had sliced. Holding it haphazardly within his fingers he lifted it to his lips, taking a bite. The growl of frustration he heard was the mark of an annoyed German, very annoyed if his twitching eye said anything.

"….you know, bruder, you-"

"Lighten up, West!: Gilbert's voice was muffled, but still he got his point across. He smashed the rest of his cake into Ludwig's open mouth-one he opened to yell through- and watched as his brother staggered back in surprise. He swallowed his bite and started laughing at his brother.

"Your cake is awesome! You should be proud!"

Ludwig was too busy chewing cake to try and respond-he really wasn't going to waste the cake he just worked on. But his elder brother now say his chance and leaned in on his tippy toes, licking away the excess chocolate on his lips. Gilbert had pulled back grinning- his little brother was a shade of red he never seen before.

"….haha~"

"Piyo~piyo~" Gilbird chirped, poking his head from his nest of sliver locks. To this the albino laughed, taking a small piece of the cake and feeding it to the chick. Ludwig wasn't caring anymore, though he was still twitching. But Gilbert saw that and went to pinch his brother's cheek, still smiling.

"Ich liebe dich, west~~"

And Gilbird chirped again when Prussia leaned in again, this time bringing his brother closer to his own height level and staring expectantly. "…Ich liebe dich…" Ludwig stated, blushing

* * *

**Note:** Hmm... so I have some longer chapters in thought for this chapter... they would be like intermissions, but still based upon pairings you choose. They would be like, maybe, 2-4 times as long as these shorts are. Tell me what you think of that~~

Birthdays and animals~! :grin: Keep that in mind guys, I may have something evil planned~~


End file.
